The Drabbles of the Orimura
by Tempest35
Summary: This will be for various shorts that I can scrounge up from the depths of the forum I frequent, and also some new ones that I think up. These will feature Chifuyu and Ichika, delving into various aspects of their simple yet complicated relationship - both public and private sides. This is for my insight and fun so enjoy the journey! Rated 'T' for a reason.
1. Heat Wave

**Heat Wave**

_by Tempest35_

* * *

"_Uwah_~ It's hot..."

The air conditioner just had to break down now of all days - during the peak of summer. So much for relaxing peaceably at home...

Even the electric fans, while they were doing their job to the best of their ability, even they weren't enough to alleviate the heat substantially.

And here lay Orimura Ichika, clad in just his boxers, a half-filled glass of water with ice cubes.

"Why did the AC have to break today..."

"That's my line," replied an equally fed up voice from the kitchen entryway. "Hnn, now this would make a nice blackmail photo: My little brother, lying around in just his boxers."

"I'm too hot to even care about that, Chifuyu-nee," Ichika regarded the elder Orimura standing at the kitchen entrance. After taking a quick look, he averted his eyes himself. "What you got on is much more scandalous anyway."

"Do that and die," Chifuyu sighed, that actually came out more like a growl, holding her glass of ice water to her head. A wife beater tied and knotted just below her breasts and cutoff jean shorts that displayed a sinful amount of her sculpted legs.

For the ten-thousandth time, Ichika cursed the fact that the woman standing at the door was his elder sister. Didn't she know that she was torturing his young adolescent male brain, among other things, with that getup? "What do you want Chifuyu-nee? You already got water..."

"If this keeps up, I'm going to go over to Yamada's place. I know she's got AC at least..." Several beads of sweat distractingly flowed down her smooth chest and disappeared beneath her shirt...

"Well, that's wonderful for you, but where am I going to go?"

"What, you can't go to Shinanomo's place? I thought they got a pond or something..."

"That's for the shrine's use! I can't go swimming in there! I'd also get attacked by I don't know how many shrine maidens..."

Chifuyu actually chuckled at that. "Fine, you can come, Ichika. I'll let her know."

"It won't be a problem?"

Even with her back turned, Ichika could hear the smirk in his sister's voice. "Knowing her, she'd be positively on cloud nine."

He shrugged, not caring at all. "As long as she's not dressed like you are right now, I should be fine."

"Ooh?"

Ichika gulped. That form of '_Ooh_,' was usually the harbinger of some blunt force trauma...but...

"Are you saying you're fine with me being dressed like this now?" Ichika had no idea how she did it, it wasn't even a real pose! Just a small tilt to the side, her head and shoulder leaning against the wall, her left hand drifting upward from her hip to rest across her bare stomach...

He quickly turned away with a huff and a blush. "Q-quit it already!"

Chifuyu's mocking chuckles as she walked away only served to infuriate him even more.

* * *

T35's Thoughts :

Written last year's summer during a particularly hot day. This was where I started to try and capture Chifuyu's speaking voice, habits, and generally her entire character. Of course, I do think that Chifuyu is one of those women who can be 'sexy' no matter what she does. Sexy in a 'sensual' manner rather than a 'sexual' manner - it makes all the difference for those who can tell between the two.


	2. A Couch

**Sleepy Couch**

_by Tempest35_

* * *

...hnnnnm, eh, since when did I start sleeping out in the living room again...?

I try to get up but a heavy weight is snoring comfortably in my lap.

Ichika.

Ah, that's right...he and I were sharing drinks. I guess we got a lil carried away when we started to randomly mix liquors together... Whew, that was one hell of a shot I had before I went under. I used to let him drink only a can of beer or two when I was around. If he's gonna drink, I'd rather he drink in front of me instead of behind my back. Sounds irresponsible but it works for us Orimura folk - I know I don't have to worry about him later on... when he leaves...

It's the middle of the night and the only light comes from the moon outside and the LCD display on the clock in the hallway. His hair seems to shine from the moonlight reflecting off of it - stupid light. Absently, I notice my fingers were already stroking his hair, despite my every intention not to. I guess old '_neechan_' habits die hard...or never at all.

Damn, why am I feeling so melancholy tonight? _That's easy, you dolt_, the other side of my consciousness asserted itself, _he's graduating soon_.

Graduation - from the IS Academy. This time he's really going to be out in the world, but not as just a man, but a male IS pilot. Who knows what is going to happen to him now? I...I can't protect him from the world any more. Despite my insistence, I'm afraid for him and I know that once he leaves this house, I'll miss him - terribly.

And that's not the only reason, that annoying voice in my head smirked and I really felt like banging my head against something to get rid of it. Fine, I can admit it - I took him away from the Academy so we could be together for a weekend. Those girls have kept taking him away from me too much - I can certainly kidnap him from them if I so need to. And this weekend, I needed to. Not so much to talk, but to just be with each other - alone. He shifted in my lap, his mouth slightly open with light snores coming out. I couldn't help my smile - it was cute.

God, if Maya heard me now, she'd never let me live it down. Even that woman gets caught up easily with Ichika...his own _sensei_ even...

No, I can feel that damn blush again from when he kissed my cheek earlier tonight. Baka-Ichika! That sort of thing doesn't help either of us! And damn me for blushing like some freaking high school student in response! ...turn that charm onto your harem and not me, you idiot. My thumb gently brushes along his lips...

Even if he is an idiot...he's my idiot...and even now, I really don't want to turn him over to anyone just yet.

* * *

T35's Thoughts:

Another one written about a year ago. I guess one could call this the 'spiritual predecessor of 'Their Weekend'. It's fun to look back and see where all your ideas came from. :)

Don't worry, there's more to come!


	3. Undefeated No More

**Undefeated No More**

_by Tempest35_

* * *

Chifuyu surveyed the landscape after the heated battle that had just taken place. Her casualties covered the entire battlefield. A few blackened and charred lumps were still smoking; a testament to the searing heat that had cooked them where they stood. The cracked and broken shells of her foes lay virtually indistinguishable from each other, the oily liquid flowing out from the broken pieces pooling all around her. She was covered from head to toe in an assortment of a white, powdery substance that one foe had dared to throw in her face as her blade ripped into both of them.

Brunhilde had but only one foe that she could not defeat...ever.

...if only she were in an IS right now...

"...Chifuyu-nee," came his voice as he poked his head into the kitchen area, his eyes widening as he took in the full measure of the destruction of his most hallowed place within the entire house. She read his expression – a mix of 'I told you so', and 'Don't look at me to help'. The two held each other's gaze, a silent plea from the elder to the younger to save her from this undignified destiny. He exhaled, a ghost of a smile appearing on his angelic countenance. She inwardly rejoiced even as she only gave him a small nod in return. Her gaze could do more than just frighten the masses. The spell was broken as a pot fell, clattering to the ground in seeming mockery of the attempted storming of the kitchen by the strongest 1st Gen pilot and her subsequent last-ditch effort to get out of it. They both glanced at the pot before their eyes met yet again. Chifuyu knew in a glance that it was a total loss on her part.

"You're cleaning this up."

The intended retort danced on the tip of her tongue, eager to be let loose upon the one that dared to shackle her to such a mundane task, but her younger brother's gaze was unusually strong this time - a gaze worthy of an Orimura for its power to make the masses cower before them. That same gaze, now turned upon her, made her sigh in resignation of her allotted fate. "...yes, Ichika..."

* * *

I'd say Ichika 'won' this round. :)

I'll continue the Heat Wave one in a bit. Like I had feared, the forum ate the 2nd part that I had written for it so now it's a matter of remembering.

:notpictured: Joy


	4. Photo Op

T35 Notes: The following is based off of Episode 11 of IS2 (2nd season). Because my brain works like this whenever I see a moment between just our favorite Orimura siblings. :) As always, ENJOY~

* * *

**The Photo Op**

_by Tempest35_

The view from atop Kiyomizu Temple was perfect. The bright colors of autumn in the trees seemed to take on a life of their own in the light of the setting sun; the hills seemed as if covered in flames. The girls of my class were chattering to themselves as they took in the sight from the temple's veranda. A few of them decided to make a quick run for the souvenir stand before we left on the monorail back to our hotel. Being the class rep, I had taken it upon myself to take commemorative photos of our trip up here. It sure was nice of Chifuyu-_nee_ to have so many field trips for us even when we really didn't have to.

Oh the camera? I found that I actually had a keen interest in photography thanks to Chifuyu-_nee_ inadvertently getting me hooked on it. She and I made time for photos of the both of us, no matter what. From as long as I could remember, she made sure to have plenty of photos taken of me. I guess that's why some people call me photogenic. It wasn't as if she wasn't either – my sister. I loved taking pictures with her and of her. If I had a choice of a hobby to keep me preoccupied, being an amateur photographer didn't sound bad in the slightest.

I glanced up from my musings when I heard a couple of my classmates giggle as they ran to another corner of the walkway. My eyes followed along the rail and saw my sister, looking out over the same landscape with an expression I knew well. It was the face that she showed when she wanted to enjoy something but had her mind filled with something else. She showed that face quite often after the kidnapping, just before she disappeared to Germany. Smiling at being able to catch her like this, I raised the camera and took the shot...

_CLI~CK_

Hearing the familiar noise, even with the surrounding din of the visitors, she glanced up and turned towards me. "Young man, you shouldn't take photos of women without permission," she said in her usual _sensei_ voice.

I blinked. Was she mad? I guess she still doesn't like being caught off guard...but the photo opportunity was worth it, or so I thought.  
"No, I just thought..." I put a hand behind my head and turned away, feeling a bit shamed by my sister's cold reaction. Whatever she had been thinking of must have been important.

"…hmph," she exhaled and smiled, dropping her stern face completely. "What are you doing, _baka_? You know we take photos together." She raised a hand and waved me over. "Come here."

"Alright," I grinned as I made my way over to her quickly. I can't help it I guess; I still cling to her in a way. We don't get to do things together often enough for my liking but whenever we do get the chance, I treasure it. I just hope she feels the same about it. I lean with my back to the rail next to her, holding the camera out facing us with one arm.

"What are you doing," she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Get someone else to take a proper picture."

"It's called a 'Selfie', I explained. "You take a photo of yourself without worrying if the shot is crooked or not. It captures the moment of spontaneity."

"..." she didn't look too convinced, even as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh c'mon," I pleaded a bit, giving her my patented 'puppy dog eyes'.

She rolled her own eyes in return. "Oh alright, just hurry up and take it," she growled. Was that pink on her cheeks? We leaned closer together, our heads almost touching as I tried to hold the camera steady enough with one hand. She must have gotten impatient because she reached up and grabbed it.  
"Here," she held it steady for us as I pressed the shutter button before bringing the camera back down to view the captured image. My eyes lit up as I saw the frozen moment that was displayed there...

The smiles on both our faces…

The relaxed, casual way that we were leaning close to each other, free from worry or doubt…

The subtle yet unintentional way our upheld arms seemed to 'frame' us within the shot…

Everything about this particular photo that I shared with her – I loved it immediately. This was definitely being put in with the others in our album.

"Hm," she murmured approvingly as we looked at the preview on the back screen. "I actually like this a lot," she admitted rather easily. Sometimes it was hard to get her to admit to anything but for some reason, things like this, she would concede to me. She looked up and smiled. "Be sure to send me a copy, okay?"

"Sure thing, Chifuyu-_nee_."

"Orimura-_sensei_, you dolt," she said with no real heat in her voice, lightly bopping her fist against my forehead.

"_Hai_~" Of course I had no idea that nearly the entire class had frozen just to watch us take the photo, including Charles and Cecilia… Needless to say, they had some 'things to discuss' with me after that…


	5. Challenge Issued

T35 Notes: This is absolutely silly and quick so turn off your brain and enjoy! Updated really quick~ Some lines were 'lost in translation' apparently.

* * *

**Challenge Issued**

_by Tempest 35_

"I was wondering what all the noise was. To think that you all are here."

All eyes turned to the door as Chifuyu entered the doorway.

"Ah, Chifuyu-nee, welcome back." He stood up and hurried to the door, holding his hand out to her.

"Tadaima," she replied in a bored voice, almost as if her reply was automated. She dropped her briefcase in his hand as she began to walk past him, mentally noting the girls that were pretty much gaping at them now. _Heh, so his little flock came to visit. How cute._

"How was work? Did you eat at lunch? If you didn't, I'll cook some rice, what dishes do you want to eat?"

"Baka, it's 4 pm. Of course I ate already."

"I know you, Chifuyu-nee - you'd skip out if you felt your work was important enough."

"..."Chifuyu just ignored him.

"Hot or iced tea?"

"Hnnn, since today is like this, let me get iced..."

"Okay, give me a sec."

"I'm gonna get changed - I feel like going out with some of the faculty."

"The bar again, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Hey. If anything, I deserve a drink or two since I pay for the house and all," she snarked at him from the hallway.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep a plate of food for you for when you come back."

"Thank you, my 'wife'," she called just before she got to the stairs. Oh how the girls' faces jumped when she said that! She really should do this more often if it was going to be this amusing.

When she came back down, her glass of tea was in his hand as he waited for her near the doorway. "Have fun with your little flock, Ichika," she teased before draining the tea cup and handing it back to him. "Just remember..."

"I won't forget, Chifuyu-nee."

"Good." She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Ichika's cheek. The collective gasps of protest nearly made her laugh out loud. In Ichika's case, his face was beet red.

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee...?"

"No one stays over now. I don't like you girls enough for that." Surprisingly, their attitude was not one of surrender, but more of a willingness to answer the challenge that she had thrown at them. She smirked. _Let's see if you can really do it, girls._

_~Later~_

"Kah, that was kinda fun~"

"What was, Orimura-san?"

"Ah nothing much. Just teased the little flock of girls that followed my brother to our house today."

"Ah, I see. How considerate of you to leave them all alone with your baby brother. but should you tease them that much?"

"Che, he's not that much of a baby." She takes a few more gulps. "And they make it so easy."

"Even 5-to-1, Orimura-san has an overwhelming advantage."

"If you are referring to boobs, I'll kill you, you titty monster," Chifuyu growled at her.

"Waah~! Forget I said anything!"

"Hmph," she finished her drink and the bartender switched out the empty glass for a freshly filled one. "It's no contest with them, besides, he practically belongs to me anyway. I'm not giving him to any of them without a decent fight."

"...I think that Orimura-sensei is enjoying the thrill of battle a bit too much..."

"Just a lil kiss and they get so flustered..." Chifuyu chuckled and threw back the rest of the drink in one go.

"Y-you kissed him!?"

"On the cheek, you idiot. Do you think that I'm some sort of 'brocon' perverted sister that would kiss her handsome younger brother on the lips?!"

"..." Whether it was the shock of what was just said or the sheer idiocy of it, Yamada said absolutely nothing, to the detriment of her continued existence.

"Yamada-kun," came Brunhilde's terrifying voice, accompanied by the ominous cracking of knuckles, "that was DEFINITELY a time where saying something, even if it was a lie, would have saved your life."

"Yiiee!"


	6. 4th Wall

This is not serious, this is more of a rant against what was shown as episode 12. I'm working on the other ones but like I said, this is just here for me to get crap out. XD

* * *

**No Need for The 4th Wall**

_by Tempest 35_

* * *

Chifuyu: Ugh, that was horrible. I haven't been this useless of a character since Ichika himself...

Ichika: Hey! I was doing pretty well at the end!

Chifuyu: Baka, the audience didn't want to see you get shot in the back while looking like a dumbass - they wanted me to go in and kick ungrateful imuoto ass and put a blonde b**** in her place.

Ichika: But I thought you had died in that explosion!

Chifuyu: Like I'd be done in by that little firecracker!

Ichika: Oh well excuse~ me for worrying about the most important person to me!

Chifuyu: ...that's not it, Ichika. Here I am, touted as the strongest IS user but what did I do exactly? Nothing! That's precisely why I am upset! They didn't even show what Tabane did against the little shrimp and they hint at me being all 'badass' but I didn't get to do a damn thing other than cross my arms and look grumpy. *grumbles*

Ichika: *blinks as a realization hits him*... Chifuyu-nee... are you... pouting?

Chifuyu: *blush* Wh-why would I be pouting idiot!?

Madoka: ... Orimura...Chifuyu... *stands in front of the both of them* ... why...? Why him...? Why did you come for me...?

Chifuyu: *gives a pained look* ... You know I can't answer that, kid. At least not right now. Not until the story...

Madoka: Screw the story! Why did I have to fight Ichika-nii's lame ass!? I wanted to fight YOU! YOU! YOU! YOUUUU!

Ichika: ... great... both my sisters think I'm useless...

Chifuyu: **And she wonders why I left her, damn yandere** ... Sorry squirt, but unless he goes down, I won't be in an IS. *smirks* I doubt if I even need one to deal with the likes of you.

Madoka: *gets a weird look in her eye* Ichika-nii...please die...for the sake of...our Reunion...

Ichika: What are you, Kadaj!?

Madoka: *smirks* ... heh

Chifuyu: Hmph...*tosses her hair* Shall I give you despair, Ichika...? *holds out a pear*

Ichika: Okay, that one was the WORST uses of a meme, ever, Chifuyu-nee! *stomps off*

Madoka: ... He's so easy to tease.

Chifuyu: Tell me about it. But he's cuter that way.

Madoka: *blushes*

Chifuyu: ... If I find you in his room, you'll die.

Madoka: Tch!


	7. Before The Storm - New Years Special I

T35: I know, this one will be horribly bad but hey, these aren't suppose to be. :p Enjoy the insanity!

* * *

**Before the Storm** (New Year's Special I)

_by Tempest35_

"Here ya go," she handed him the small cup.

Ichika took the cup and looked at it before glancing back up at her. "Sake?"

"It's a new year and I say it's okay, so..." she sat down beside him, holding her cup out to him. "Happy New Year, Ichika."

He tapped her cup with his own lightly. "Yeah, Happy New Year, Chifuyu-nee."

Smiling at each other, they both downed the sake in one motion.

"Uub, wow, this has some kick," Ichika winced, coughing a bit to Chifuyu's slight amusement. Beer was one thing, but she rarely drank sake unless it was for special occasions. "Why so strong?"

"Hm, because I'm thinking of having your virginity taken tonight," she told him in a deadpanned voice, pouring herself another cup.

"...oh," was all he said in reply, staring at the cup.

_Wait for it..._

"E-EEEEHHH!? Wh-what do you m-mean by that!?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't mean it," she swatted his head with her free hand. "Honestly, why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're repressed," Madoka supplied helpfully as she appeared at the stairs, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Ichika swore he heard Chifuyu growl at the mini-clone of herself.

"Ichika, remind me why you felt obligated to 'save' this one," she turned her glare on the male. Ichika quickly knocked back another drink and looked away.

"Because he's stupid – the last season show proved it," Madoka smirked, unmindful of his slumping shoulders. "Still, why is a new purple see-thru robe with black frills and little purple flowers hanging carefully in your closet, 'Nee-san'," Madoka smirked "Surely you didn't - "

Ichika didn't even see Chifuyu move before she appeared right in front of Madoka and slammed her against the wall. "You little brat - ! Who told you to go through my stuff!?"

Madoka barely winced as she resigned to stare right at Chifuyu. "It's an imouto's duty to go through her onee-chan's things."

"Like hell it is!"

Ichika blinked. "Wait, Madoka - is it the one with the tiny lilac flowers and the frills shaped like leaves?"

Both the Orimura women blinked - Madoka in confusion and curiosity while Chifuyu seemed to develop a twitch. "Um, yeah, I guess?"

"Ah don't worry about it then," he poured himself a cup of the sake again. "That was something I picked out for her already."

Madoka was a dead ringer for the cheshire cat with the grin she sported. "Oh really~!"

"Shut UP, Ichika," Chifuyu growled, at the same time, her fingers tightened around Madoka's neck.

"What~" Ichika looked back. "That's nothing compared to what Madoka got when we went out."

Madoka's grin faded faster than she could summon an IS. "Don't you dare, baka Ichika!"

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at Madoka's reaction then released released her before dashing up the stairs to the girl's temporary room. "No! Don't look!" The smaller Orimura dashed up the stairs after her, their feet drumming heavily against the wooden floor.

"It's a neesan's duty to embarrass her naughty imouto when she misbehaves," Chifuyu called out. "And here it – Hoo, there's a hole in the crotch…"

"STOP IT!"

"I wonder who this was for~"

Ichika cringed as he heard loud thumps erupting from upstairs. He put down the cup and quickly donned his shoes and a jacket. Staying inside this house for New Years would be very bad for his continued health...and sanity.


	8. Aftermath - New Years Special II

T35 Notes: Part II of the New Years special. Yes, Ichika has a slight hangover... No, they didn't do anything. :p

* * *

**The Aftermath...of Sorts** (New Years Special II)

_by Tempest35_

The sunlight hit the groggy teen in the face, rousing him from a fitful sleep. His head throbbed like nothing he had ever experienced before, a dull drumming sensation not unlike a taiko drum performance. He tried to reach for his head but he found his limbs unusually heavy and unable to move. And he felt unusually warm...

The sound of soft breaths reached his ears and he lifted his head up enough to peer over the large and rather warm pillow that was on top of his right arm... A pillow that raised up and down in time to that annoying breathing sound he heard...

"..mmm, Oniicha~n..."

If one is familiar with computers, pressing and holding the power button results in turning off the computer very quickly. Yet one needs an extremely fast processor, RAM, and HDD to boot up a computer with similar speed. Ichika had no such components due to an alcohol-muddled brain (Thank you, New Years). This resulted in his headache spiking in intensity as he tried to bring up all his processes at the same time. And yet, this was an emergency of the highest order.

Eyes wide open now, he could now make out the huge tangled mess of dark hair that belonged to his sister Madoka, who was currently snuggled with her back facing him, her arms holding his tightly against her body, his hand held dangerously close to her...

"...nnnngh..." She drew her knees up tightly to her chest, effectively trapping his arm against her surprisingly soft body.

Ichika 'Blue Screen'ed' for about a full minute; all processes, including his breathing were suspended. Not knowing how he ended up in this situation made him all the more fearful of the physical and very painful reprisals he was bound to suffer once the younger Orimura awoke to find them in this compromising position.

Just when he thought it was safe to breathe once more, the door to his room opened. Immediately, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep for the only one who could open that door was the one person on Earth who could get away with murder in the nth degree.

"Ichika...? It's time to... Ugh, this little brat...!" Her exasperation was very evident in her voice. "Despite all her talk, she's constantly sneaking into his room to sleep. Definitely not honest with herself one bit."

Ichika would have blinked if his eyes were open. Her voice towards the end sounded forgiving, almost melancholy in its tone. Did Chifuyu-nee really not care if he was bound to his bed by his little devil of a little sister?

"I know you're awake, Ichika," she called to him. "Trying to pretend to be asleep with a cute girl hugging you?"

"...don't...wake...her ... up," he whispered harshly. "She'll KILL me...!"

Chifuyu rolled her eyes as she scratched her own unruly mass of hair. "Like hell she will. Believe it or not, you have a way with women. For better or for worse, you seem completely oblivious to it." She gave him a rather complicated stare, one that seemed to have both relief and frustration in it. Needless to say, he was confused.

"Haa?"

She sighed, walking over to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "...I guess I can indulge myself a bit too," she smirked, glancing at the two of them on the bed. "I can't be shown up by my own little sister."

Ichika did NOT like where this was going. "Um, what are you thinking of doing, Chifuyu-nee?"

As an answer, she swung her slender legs up onto the bed and scooted herself closer to him. "Ugh, my hangover's kicking in again," she grimaced, burying her head against the pillow. "It's the duty of the brother to comfort his sisters when they are feeling ill."

"I have yet to see how lying in my bed and wrapping around me fulfills this," he deadpanned with surprising force in his words.

"..." Chifuyu just looked at him before flicking his forehead. "Shut up. You have two beautiful sisters lying next to you - be grateful."

_I might enjoy it if you weren't my sisters_, he thought sourly.

Chifuyu's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hoo~ is my little brother unhappy that he has such an amazing and beautiful neesan for family? Or worse, does he want to indulge in those 'forbidden pleasures' that only family could give?"

Ichika made several straggled noises as he turned his head away from Chifuyu, who chuckled. "You really need to quit saying that stuff to me, Chifuyu-nee," he muttered hiding his very prominent blush.

"Hmph, this is just fuel for you to hurry and choose a girlfriend," Chifuyu replied, ignoring the slight twinge in her chest when she spoke. "Now, just lie still. This probably won't happen again - us like this." Again that melancholy tone was in her voice as she rested her head against Ichika's shoulder. "Just... let us be," she murmured into his shirt before she fell asleep rather quickly.

"..." Ichika let out a breath before resigning himself to this fate and closed his eyes as well, letting the warmth of both his sisters' bodies and feelings lull him back to a more peaceful sleep.


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Cocoa**

_by Tempest 35_

* * *

"Here you go, hot cocoa," he announced as he carried the steaming mugs on a platter to the living room where the both of them were. While Madoka was lying on her back in the sofa, playing some sort of game on her cell phone, Chifuyu was organizing lesson plans for the next month. For the upteeth time in the past month, Ichika thought of the uncanny resemblance Madoka had to Chifuyu.

"Thanks," she replied offhandedly, pouring over the information contained on three different tablets. Taking a deep breath, she let the tablet she was currently working on fall to the tabletop and relaxed back into the chair. "Such a pain," she sighed, taking the offered mug from Ichika and inhaling the scent from the steaming liquid. "Cocoa, huh?"

"Well, coffee seemed to be a bit much for today and I think it's a good time for it," he told her, walking over to where Madoka was sprawled out over the couch. "Here ya go."

"I don't want it."

"Oh c'mon Madoka. Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"...seriously?"

"Seriously, now leave me alone." Madoka turned over, facing her back towards him. He sighed.

"Forget it, if she's going to be like that then just take it back," Chifuyu told him, taking a careful drink of the hot liquid. "Don't force the horse."

"Not a horse," Madoka snarled at her.

"I don't want to waste it," Ichika began

"So drink it yourself," Chifuyu was merciless today. "That way, if she wants to, she can share an 'indirect kiss' when she drinks out of it later instead of using your mug like she does."

"I do NOT!" Madoka roared angrily, her face bright red.

"Hoo~h? Really?" Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. To Ichika, that was a sure-fire sign that she was engaging her verbal combat mode. "You've been awfully clingy of him lately. Sneaking into his bed every third night and claiming that you were having nightmares… yeah right."

* * *

Originally, this was going to be longer but then again, everyone's waiting on me to update 'Weekend' so I'll get back to that right now...


End file.
